The present invention relates to image pickup and enciphering image data. In the past an image pickup apparatus was a camera that makes an image on film at the time of shutter pressing by chemistry.
Therefore, the image that was picked up was fixed on the film. A alteration was only added on the photographic printing paper to which an image is transcribed from the film and it was done to judge the addition of a alteration to the image by looking at a film.
The digital camera that accumulates in a medium, such as a hard disc, an image that was picked up has in recent years appeared instead of a film camera. A digital data does not need to be developed, and it is done to send digital data immediately by using data communication. Digital camera is fast spreading from the easiness ease of use. There is a problem of a difficulty of a judgment whether there has been alteration to an image.
Protection can be done so that the third party, without the authority of access, cannot alter data due to that enciphering in a conventional data protection technical. But, there was a problem of not being able to prevent a present the image data that was picked up from being altered, even when there is a right of authorship and a third party without a authority uses it.
A guarantee cannot be made against alteration to a data on the receiving side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the image pickup that can certify an addition or alteration in image data by a photographing person in another person. The another person is for example, a receiver of image data.
An other object of the present invention is to provide an image pickup that can certify an addition or alteration of image data by an image data addressee in the photographing person and a third party.
To achieve the object, two steps are coding an image data and enciphering the coded image data(ciphering to change: original data to an encryption data). The enciphering includes adding a watermark to the coded image data.
The enciphering is done before the coded data is stored in medium or is transferred to another device, when the expression is changed.
Processing unit enciphers an image marked image data in the present invention in the image pickup equipment. Case of transmitted data to external equipment such as a client terminal, enciphered image data is transmitted. The processing unit calculates a check-sum of image data, adds the check-sum to image data, and then enciphers the image data that has the added said check-sum. As a result, an addition or an alteration by an image data of photographing person can be certified to the image data addressee.
As a result, an addition or alteration of image data by an image data addressee can be certified to the photographing person and a third party.
And this Invention Includes as Follows
A digital camera for receiving an optical image and outputting trusted digital image data, is comprising, an optical-electrical system having an optical input for receiving the optical image, and an optical-electrical processor responsive to the optical image and generating the trusted digital image data representative of a security image superimposed with the optical image. In the digital camera, said optical-electrical processor generates a enciphered digital image data as the trusted digital image data. In the digital camera, the trusted digital image data is a still image data. The digital camera is comprising a storing device connected to said optical-electrical processor, and storing the trusted digital image data. The digital camera is further comprising a display device connected to said optical-electrical processor, and displaying the trusted digital image data. The digital camera is further comprising a communication control device connected to optical-electrical processor, and transferring the trusted digital image data to an external device. In the digital camera, the trusted digital image data is displayed with a data showing falsification, if anyone falsified the trusted image data.
A method performed by a single apparatus is comprising receiving an optical image, and outputting trusted digital image data representative of the optical image. In the method performed by a single apparatus, said apparatus is digital camera. The method is further comprising optical-electrical processing of the optical image, and generating digital image data representative of security image superimposed with the optical image as the trusted digital image data. The method is further comprising, performing all of said steps prior to outputting or storing the trusted digital image data. In the method, said outputting step outputs a enciphered digital image data as the trusted digital image data. In the method, the trusted digital image data is a still image data. The method is further comprising, storing the trusted digital image data. The method is further comprising, displaying the trusted digital image data. The method is further comprising, transferring the trusted digital image data to an external device. In the method, the trusted digital image data is displayed with a data showing falsification, if anyone falsified the trusted image data.
A digital camera for receiving an optical and outputting trusted image data, is comprising an optical-electrical system having an optical input for receiving the optical image, and means for generating the trusted digital image data as representative of a security image superimposed with the optical image and prior to storing or outputting of any digital image data representative of the optical image.
System for receiving an optical image and outputting trusted digital image data, is comprising, means for generating the trusted digital image data as representative of a security image superimposed with the optical image and prior to storing or outputting of any digital image data representative of the optical image.